Czas Niepokoju
by GyromitraEsculenta
Summary: Post AC/DC, niepełny kanon DC. W przeszłości pogrzebano więcej niż jeden sekret, jedną zbrodnię i jedną osobę, jednak wszystko, co ukryto, kiedyś musi zostać odkryte a niezagojone rany rozdrapane na świeżo. Śmierć nigdy nie jest przeszkodą.
1. Wstęp: Piekło

**Opis**: Post AC/DC, niepełny kanon DC. W przeszłości pogrzebano więcej niż jeden sekret, jedną zbrodnię i jedną osobę, jednak wszystko, co ukryto, kiedyś musi zostać odkryte a niezagojone rany rozdrapane na świeżo. Śmierć nigdy nie jest przeszkodą.

**Warnings**: przemoc, kontrowersyjne tematy, het, femslash, slash, oryginalne postacie, pseudonauka, częściowe AU w stosunku do DC, BC, CC.

**Komentarz**: Opowiadanie, które muszę skończyć.

**Czas Niepokoju**

**1. Wstęp: Piekło**

Bitwa, która rozegrała się tego dnia, była jedną z potyczek mających swój wpływ na legendę. Demon Wutai i jego Cień stali, skąpani we krwi, daleko od linii własnych oddziałów, w zielonym piekle, wilgotnym i pulsującym życiem.

Generał, wciąż jeszcze będący dzieckiem, które zaczynało być mężczyzną, rozdrażniony walką i buzujący adrenaliną pod skórą, poszukujący afirmacji na równi z własną dłonią znajdującą ścieżkę na szyi drugiego wojownika, i Cień, którego zadaniem było jedynie chronić i służyć, całujący opuszki palców z niemal niewyczuwalnymi odciskami od rękojeści tego niemożliwego miecza, odcięci razem od wszystkiego i wszystkich, w tym zielonym, pulsującym, gorącym, duszącym i jadowitym zielonym piekle.

Każdy dotyk i oddech prowadzący dalej, jeden krok, jedno spojrzenie, aż za granicę, zza której nie było powrotu, nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie kiedykolwiek, aż Generał leniwie spoglądał w ścianę zieleni nieprzepuszczającej słonecznego światła, duszącej, pulsującej i napawającej głębokim strachem, który odganiał Cień. Mimo to Demon Wutai wciąż wpatrywał się w liście – ten nieprzenikniony gąszcz ponad głową – pełen życia niezależnie od zwłok rozrzuconych w pobliżu – pełen życia i zielony jak zdradliwe mako.

To samo zdradliwe i zabójcze mako wtedy, gdy Cień odszedł, łamiąc wszystkie obietnice, które nigdy nie zostały złożone na głos, nie musiały i nie powinny, utopione w deszczu czerwieni, i jak wtedy, gdy to małe śmiertelnie przerażone stworzenie przypominające jego Cień, ale z cała pewnością nim nie będące, odważyło się zostawić krwawy ślad na Masamune. Ale to było później, Generał zauważył, kontent w tej chwili, gubiąc palce w jasnych włosach. Czymże było parę więcej zadrapań, które goiły się błyskawicznie, tak, że nikt nie zdołał ich zauważyć.

Tak błyskawicznie, że nie pozostawał żaden ślad, nic materialnego, gdy nadciągał kolejny cykl, i pozostawało jedynie spoglądanie na wysuszoną równinę, nad którą szalała burza bez kropli deszczu i zastanawianie się, czy cokolwiek z tego, co pamiętał, było kiedykolwiek realne. Opierał wtedy czoło o chłodną szybę i wsłuchiwał się w bicie swego serca, którego rytmu nienawidził, całkowicie obcego i nieubłaganie odmierzającego czas.

W końcu, piekło tworzymy sobie sami, z pomocą wszystkich spojrzeń oddechów dotyków słów myśli miłości nienawiści obojętności okrucieństwa kłamstwa nadziei dobra zła szaleństwa obcych szepczących nocami powoli sączącą się truciznę zawodów rozczarowań radości zdrad smutku przyjaciół i wrogów, tych którzy byli, istnieli, i tych, którzy nie byli – nie zaistnieli lub nie zdarzyli się – w wielkim planie rzeczy.

Piekłem zawsze jesteśmy sami sobie.

Zielone piekło, z którego nie chciał się uwolnić, o ucieczkę z którego nie chciał walczyć, ponieważ tylko tutaj mógł spotkać jedną jedyną osobę, która mogła wszystko zmienić – która, jeśli by istniała, mogła by wszystko zatrzymać, tam, dawno temu – nie u samego źródła, lecz wystarczająco wcześnie. Jedną osobę, której spełniona przysięga oznaczała zbyt wiele. Oparł czoło o chłodne szkło, obserwując tańczące po niebie wyładowania, jakby wszystko było snem. W odbiciu spoglądały na niego błękitne oczy, wystarczająco blisko by dotknąć, nawet, gdy szyba rozbiła się w miliard raniących fragmentów pozostawiając za sobą przeklętą zieleń mako i nieskończone pole kwiatów.

- Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec,- powiedziała ze smutkiem, uśmiechając się.- Pamiętaj o tym, Cloud.

Opadł na kolana, dusząc się, walcząc o każdy moment i oddech, uderzając w ślepym strachu i instynkcie przetrwania w przeciwnika, który nie istniał. Aż w końcu, wymiotując zielenią, pod palcami wyczuł zimny metal, i z rosnącym przerażeniem rozpoznał miejsce, zapomniane i opuszczone, pełne upiorów przeszłości. Odchylił głowę, wydając z siebie zwierzęcy wrzask bólu i strachu.

_Gdybyś mógł uratować kogoś z ich własnego prywatnego piekła, w którym zamknęli się sami, czy zrobiłbyś to?_

_Gdybyś mógł uratować kogoś z ich własnego prywatnego piekła, w którym zamknęła ich przeszłość, lecz wymagałoby to ofiary własnego ja, czy zrobiłbyś to?_

_Czy zrobiłbyś to nadal, gdyby wymagało to, byś przestał istnieć i zmienił się w kogoś innego, by dać im chociaż iluzję szczęścia i powodu do życia?_

_Czy zrobiłbyś to nawet pomimo tego, że twoje serce umarło już dawno temu, a duchy twoich wspomnień i tych wszystkich pozostałych, którymi byłeś i może będziesz jeszcze, wymieszały się tak bardzo, że 'ty' już nie istniejesz?_

_Dlaczego?_

_Ponieważ to mój obowiązek._

Cloud usiadł, wpatrując się w burzę, która rozpętała się kilka kilometrów dalej na równinie. Błyskawice tworzyły pajęcze sieci na nocnym niebie, czasem uderzały w ziemię. Drżenie docierało nawet tutaj. Zielony poblask usuwał wszelkie wątpliwości co do natury zjawiska, i blondyn swobodnie mógł powiązać je ze swoim snem – jednym z wielu od dłuższego czasu. Zacisnął usta.

Cień.

Wciąż „tam" był, gdziekolwiek „tam" było. Ktoś mógłby myśleć, że śmierć kładła kres życiu, niestety, nie odnosiło się to do tych, którzy mieli nieszczęście poznać bliżej Hojo.

Wiedząc, że nie zaśnie ponownie, Cloud złożył śpiwór. I ruszył prosto w serce burzy.

* * *

><p>Zamknął akta, na moment ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie było końca, prawda? Włączył interkom.<p>

- Stratholm, przyjdź natychmiast.- Przesunął dłonią po teczce, odwracając ją w stronę sekretarza, gdy ten wszedł do biura.- Cokolwiek zostanie znalezione z tymi sygnaturami, cokolwiek je zawiera i cokolwiek chociażby się do nich odnosi, wszystko, dokładnie wszystko, trafia niezwłocznie na moje biurko, i nikt o tym nie wie.

Młody mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Coś jeszcze, o wspaniały dyrektorze?

- Nawet Rufus nie ma o tym wiedzieć. Zrób, co będzie trzeba,- Reeve Tuesti odprawił go, kończąc rozmowę. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Stratholmem, ponownie otworzył folder, wpatrując się w jego zawartość. Napis pod zdjęciem delikatnej kobiety z dłonią opartą na ciężarnym brzuchu podawał bardzo skąpe i w większości niezrozumiałe dane.

Jannae Strife, Obiekt Płci Żeńskiej A, wiek 29, implantacja materiału genetycznego OA, jednostka N. Asygnacja Projekt Gestalt: re-emergencja cech OA, SD/PGT/OA/005A-RE/C-001A.


	2. 1: Ludzie i Ludzie

_**Część 1: Ludzie i Ludzie**_

_~~oOo~~_

Tifa leniwie przecierała szmatką szklankę, ignorując całkowicie Reno i Rude'a. Reno w szczególności, ponieważ o obecności drugiego Turka zawsze łatwo było zapomnieć, co udowadniało, że był bardzo niebezpieczny, jeśli tylko chciał.

- Cukiereczku… - Rudzielec pociągnął żałośnie nosem.- Cukiereczku… jeśli mnie nie kochasz, to zadowolę się następną kolejką… proszę…?

Rude pokręcił głową, biorąc od niej butelkę, i nalał swojemu towarzyszowi kolejną szklankę alkoholu.

- Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj musi się zapijać na śmierć, i akurat tutaj?- Brunetka skończyła z naczyniami i teraz przetarła kontuar.

- Szef.

Reno jedynie wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

- I cóż znowu Rufus wymyślił?

- Strife.

Rozmawianie z Rude'em było łatwe i przyjemne, jak wyrywanie zębów, pomyślała Tifa. I bardziej koherentne, niż Reno sam w sobie kiedykolwiek. Szczególnie w jednym z jego ciągów.

- A czego chce od niego?

- Praca.

- A dokładniej może?- Brunetka pokręciła głową, patrząc nagle ponad nimi.- Denzel! Odrobiłeś lekcje?- Przyłapany na wykradaniu się nastolatek zrobił kwaśną minę. Bez słowa wycofał się z powrotem po schodach.- Przysięgam, momentami tracę już cierpliwość.

- Pomóc?

- Nie trzeba, ale gdyby…

Reno uniósł do góry palec wskazujący, przerywając jej.

- To ja nie będę przeszkadzał wam we flirtowaniu, wiecie? Nie musze być piątym kołem u wozu, albo kulanym chocobo!

- …kulawym,- Tifa mruknęła, nie spuszczając wzroku z Rude'a, który przyłożył na moment pięść do ust i odchrząknął.

- No mówię, nie będę kulanym chocobo!

Kobieta postanowiła wrócić do całkowitego ignorowania rudzielca, który rozpoczął tyradę na temat ptaków z defektami kończyn, ich sprawności umysłowej, oraz tego, jak te fakty przekładały się na podobieństwo do jednej osoby znajdującej się w kręgu znajomości wszystkich świętych i ich psa.

- To co z tą pracą? Sama nie widziałam Clouda od dwóch tygodni.

- Gongaga, atak na posterunek. Fauna.

Przerażające tak naprawdę było to, że pomimo niezwykle oszczędnego wysławiania się Turka, oraz trudu, jakiego wymagało wydobywanie od niego informacji, wszystko, co mówił po chwili zastanowienia miało sens. Tifa zaśmiała się.

- Wielki zły potwór uwziął się na biednego Rufusa i postanowił pobawić się jego klockami?- Łysielec rozłożył ręce w geście mającym oznaczać coś pomiędzy 'nie obchodzi mnie to' a 'nie mam zielonego pojęcia'.

- Smok.

- Ale tam nie żyją żadne…- Tifa odwróciła się na dźwięk dzwonka, witając kolejnego z jej 'ulubionych' klientów ciężkim westchnieniem.- Co się dzieje, że wszyscy dzisiaj wypełzacie spod kamieni?

- Ja tylko przyszedłem w poszukiwaniu mojej kuli u nogi,- Stratholm objął Reno w pasie, stojąc za jego stołkiem, i pocałował szyję rudzielca, który niemal natychmiast przybrał na twarzy kolor przypominający barwę jego włosów.

Reno był bezwstydnym flirciarzem, ale ci, którzy znali go w miarę blisko, posiadali wgląd w jeden z najlepiej strzeżonych sekretów: rudzielec nie radził sobie, kiedy to inni z nim flirtowali. A w gruncie rzeczy był monogamistą.

- Żółtodziób,- Turk syknął, opierając czoło o blat.

Stratholm zaśmiał się.

- Dobra, zabieram go, zanim zatopi smutki wystarczająco, by zacząć płakać, a jutro na kacu rozbije swoje dzieciątko,- Rude prychnął, a Reno, odciągany od baru, zadziwiająco nie protestował, pewnie, by oszczędzić sobie wstydu.- Powiedz cześć Rufusowi,- były Turk rzucił jeszcze przed wyjściem.

- Dzięki niech będą Planecie za małe cuda,- Tifa westchnęła i nalała sobie drinka.- Flirtowaniu więc?

Ku jej rozbawieniu, Rude przechylił głowę, jakby spuszczał wzrok, i ponownie odchrząknął w dłoń.

- Tak.

- Nigdy bym nie zgadła.- Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Siedzieli w komfortowym milczeniu przez następną godzinę, aż przerwał im zmęczony głos.

- Co robicie?

- Najwyraźniej flirtujemy,- Tifa doczekała się odkaszlnięcia.

Cloud po chwili niepewności w końcu zaczął wspinać się na schody, zatrzymując tylko na moment, kiedy Rude się odezwał.

- Strife. Rufus.

- Jutro,- trzasnęły drzwi, a po chwili wyraźnie skrzypnęło łóżko.

- Czasami naprawdę się o niego martwię,- brunetka westchnęła. Rude przytaknął i wstał.- Słuchaj, jeśli ze mną flirtujesz, to może zaproś mnie na randkę, co?

Turks aż uniósł w górę okulary, upewniając się, że dobrze usłyszał.

* * *

><p>Wsadzenie Reno na motor graniczyło z niemożliwością. Stratholm po dziesięciu minutach prawie się poddał.<p>

- Pradawni, jeśli za chwilę się nie uspokoisz, zostawię cię w śmietniku i sam pojadę.

- Żółtodziób.

- Stary cap.

- Hej, nie jestem…

- Jeśli jestem żółtodziobem, to ty jesteś starym capem, ty kulany chocobo. A teraz prawa noga do góry, i hop,- manewr powiódł się. W końcu.

- Mam nadzieję, że się… że się wyrąbiesz na tym… czymś,- rudzielec ziewnął.

- Spoko, postaram się zamortyzować upadek tobą,- Stratholm zaśmiał się, siadając przed drugim mężczyzną i przekładając jego ręce tak, aby trzymały go w pasie.- Tym razem mnie nie puszczaj, co? Bo serio, zejdę na zawał, w moim młodym wieku.

- To był przypadek.

- To był przypadek, że to przeżyłeś, jełopie.- Motor ruszył, przyśpieszając błyskawicznie do bardzo niebezpiecznej prędkości.- Naprawdę, czasami się zastanawiam, co w tobie widzę, a przede wszystkim, co widziałem, bo obecną sytuację można zrzucić na karb przyzwyczajenia.

- Jestem boski w łóżku.

- Nah, w Wutai miewałem lepsze. Ale musiałem płacić. Oszczędność z pewnością wchodzi w rozliczenie,- wjechali na starą autostradę.

- To już wiem, czemu… czemu nie mogłeś dać znać, ze żyjesz, bo byłeś zajęty z tymi, no…

- Kurtyzanami.

- Tak, kurty… tyza…- Reno zakrztusił się, czując niespodziewane mdłości, i Stratholm zareagował błyskawicznie, zatrzymując motor z piskiem opon.

- Na litość Planety, nie rzygaj mi tu do hełmu!- Blondyn odwrócił się, podnosząc przesłonę rudzielca, po czym zamarł, czując jak tężeją mu mięśnie karku. W świetle księżyca po kamieniach poza estakadą przemknął cień, zaraz po nim drugi i trzeci. Płaskie ciała i wydłużone pyski sprawiały wrażenie silnie zdeformowanych. Jasne błyski wskazywały na metaliczne kły i kolce.

- Też to widziałeś?- Rudzielec spytał przytomniej, trochę z nadzieją.

- Pierdolę to,- Stratholm syknął.- Wracamy i nocujemy w Edge.

- Fuck. Już myślałem, że mam zwidy…

Motor jęknął, zakręcając w miejscu. Były Turk pamiętał coś podobnego, i, pomijając fakt, że było to po prostu niemożliwe, nie zamierzał ryzykować. Stare blizny zaczęły mrowić.

- Delirium tremens byłoby naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

* * *

><p>Każdy Turk miał dwie prawdziwe słabości - pierwszą były substancje odurzające (ponieważ przy takim zajęciu prawdziwie wydawało się, że alkohol woła 'chodź do mnie'), drugą – fiksacja własnego rodzaju i wyboru. Reno kochał swoją czarną ślicznotkę. Stormholm dostawał drgawek widząc Fenrira.<p>

- Gaea. To jest istny cud techniki. Szesnaście cylindrów. System zintegrowanych wtrysków. Dodatkowe miejsce na broń.

Reno nie zamierzał wspominać, że słyszał całą tyradę około stu razy. Nie zamierzał wspominać niczego, ponieważ kac groził detonacją czaszki przy każdym oddechu. A jeśli Fenrir tu stał, to Strife gadał z Szefem.

- I do tej pory nie wiem, kto go zrobił, Tuesti czy Highwind, żaden nie gada. Może to było wspólne dzieło…

- Zamknij się,- rudzielec wymruczał, zastanawiając się, czy bezpiecznie było wejść, czy też ryzykował śmierć ze względu na podziurawienie śrutem.

- Estetyka jest wyjątkowa, całkowicie inna od projektów firmy…- Reno zdecydował, że jednak śrut zapewniał wyższy komfort niż słuchanie blondyna, nawet jeśli zaistnieje potrzeba samodzielnego usuwania go za pomocą pęsety.- Nie wspominając o finiszu i…

Rudzielec pozostawił blondyna samemu sobie, zdecydowanie nie był mu już potrzebny do szczęścia. W korytarzu prawie zderzył się ze Strifem, który nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Nie było to nic niezwykłego, aczkolwiek sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się wyraźnie śpieszył.

- Tego, kurwa, co ugryzło?- Rzucił w powietrze.- Będziesz potrzebował łomu,- dodał głośniej, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie Clouda, kiedy ten odwrócił się na moment w jego stronę.

* * *

><p>Rufus, powiedziawszy szczerze, nie budził w blondynie ani sympatii, ani niechęci. Cloud potrafił, najszybciej ze znanych mu bliżej osób, zaakceptować fakt, że młody Shinra, pomimo swoich podobieństw, diametralnie różnił się od swego ojca niemal we wszystkim. Co nie oznaczało, ze można było swobodnie przejść do porządku dziennego nad niektórymi jego posunięciami. Dlatego nie miał problemu z zachowaniem neutralnego wyrazu twarzy, gdy siadał naprzeciw obecnej głowy korporacji.<p>

- Cieszę się, że znalazłeś czas w swoim napiętym harmonogramie,- sarkazm w głosie młodego mężczyzny można było kroić nożem.

- Jeśli chcesz, żebym coś dla ciebie zrobił, oszczędź sobie niepotrzebnych złośliwości.

Shinra pomasował nasadę nosa. Czuł zbliżającą się migrenę.

- Mamy… 'problem' w Gongadze. Stacjonująca jednostka została zaatakowana, cztery osoby nie żyją, trzy są poważnie ranne. O życie jednej właśnie walczymy,- Rufus westchnął. Jak zwykle, nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a jedynie uniesionej brwi. Z upływem czasu Strife coraz bardziej przywoływał swoim zachowaniem wspomnienie kogoś innego.- Zgodnie z opisem i ocalałymi nagraniami był to smok. Nibelski.

Blondyn wyprostował się, niemal niezauważalnie, mrużąc przy tym lekko oczy.

- One nie przemieszczają się. Nie bez powodu,- lekko syknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do Rufusa.

- Jestem tego świadom. Eksterminacja z jakiegoś powodu wściekłego smoka może potencjalnie pochłonąć zbyt wiele żyć i zasobów, zagraża również ludności, nie tylko moim operacjom.- Blondyn skinął głową.

- Dotrę tam jutro. Płacisz podwójnie,- Cloud uznał rozmowę za skończoną. Wstał i wyszedł bez pożegnania, jak miał w zwyczaju, a Rufus odwrócił się w stronę okna. Osobiście czuł, że rozpoczęła się lawina – uśmiechnął się na grę słów – która mogła pochłonąć wszystko, co udało się do tej pory odzyskać.

- Mam nadzieję, Reeve, że będziesz wiedział, co należy zrobić,- mruknął.

- Szefie.

- Ah, Reno. Jak to miło, że ty również postanowiłeś pojawić się w końcu na swoim stanowisku pracy,- Rufus usiadł w fotelu.- Sądząc po twoim wyglądzie nie dotarłeś do tego burdelu, który uchodzi za twój dom, więc przebierz się, i, na Pradawnych, umyj zęby, ponieważ twój dech czuć od drzwi. Nie jest przyjemny, zapewniam.

Turk chuchnął w dłoń i powąchał. Bywało gorzej. Pomachał ręką.

- Właśnie. Pod samym Midgarem, były. Stratholm też je zobaczył, Szefie.

- Czyli coś zmusiło go do działania. Za szybko.

Rudzielec odchrząknął.

- To, Szefie… co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? Może nadal być bardzo użyteczny?

Rufus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Oczywiście, że zabić.

* * *

><p>Dopiero po dostrzeżeniu Stratholma pochylonego nad Fenrirem Cloud zrozumiał, co Turk miał na myśli, informując go o potrzebie użycia łomu. Pokręcił głową. Patrząc z tej perspektywy, powinien był zażądać potrójnej stawki.<p> 


	3. 2: Duchy i Duchy

_**Notatka:** Pierwsza całkowicie oryginalna postać.**  
><strong>_

_~~oOo~~_

_**Część 2: Duchy i Duchy**_

_~~oOo~~**  
><strong>_

Kobieta klęcząca przed niskim stolikiem, ubrana w tradycyjny strój z szerokimi rękawami, zdawała się być pozbawiona wieku, chociaż linie jej twarzy i srebro przetykające włosy zdradzały doświadczenie. Każdy jej ruch był kontrolowany.

Cienkie palce ujęły drobny czajniczek stojący nad niewielkim płomieniem i zalały ostrożnie susz na dnie porcelanowej czarki. Odstawiła naczynie i czekała, aż wywar nabierze odpowiedniej barwy. Lewa dłoń otworzyła niewielkie hebanowe pudełko i wyjęła z niego fiolkę wypełnioną do połowy złocistozieloną substancją.

Kobieta umoczyła w płynie igłę – na jej końcówce zawisła pojedyncza kropla, którą strzepnęła do herbaty. Przez moment na powierzchni wywaru zatańczyły szmaragdowe refleksy.

- Sensei.

- Lady Kisaragi,- kobieta nie odwróciła się. Uniosła czarkę do ust, i jednocześnie powstała, wirując. Zwiewny rękaw oplątał rzucony sztylet. Dokończyła napój.- Zbyt wolno.

Księżniczka prychnęła odrzucając lekko głowę do tyłu.

- Gdybym chciała trafić…

- …nadal byś nie trafiła,- kobieta ruchem pełnym gracji upuściła sztylet na miękki dywan, po czym spojrzała na dziewczynę. Wśród jej włosów już nie dało się dostrzec siwizny.

- Oh. Jak mam dorównać komuś takiemu,- Yuffie wskazała ją palcem.- Masz nieuczciwą przewagę, sensei Saph.

- Pobierasz u mnie nauki, Lady Kisaragi, by wiedzieć jak postępować z przeciwnikiem mojego typu.

- Masz na myśli płatnego mordercę?

- Również,- czarka została rzucona w stronę księżniczki. Rozprysła się na drobne fragmenty, gdy trafił ją w locie drugi sztylet.- Tłumaczyłam ci wielokrotnie, że nigdy nie należy pozbywać się swojej broni.

- Ty jej nie masz, sensei.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, moje dziecko, ja jej nie potrzebuję.- Kobieta przeszła parę kroków w kierunku księżniczki, pozornie powolnych, a jednak trudnych do uchwycenia, prawie jakby znikała i pojawiała się w innym miejscu. Yuffie uskoczyła przed uderzeniem, które jednak jej nie ominęło. Wystarczyło dotknięcie opuszków palców na jej piersi, tuż pod obojczykiem, i wiedziała, że w innej sytuacji byłaby już ranna. A nawet martwa.

- Sensei,- dziedziczka uśmiechnęła się, pokazując zęby.- Dziś zaczynamy na ostro?

Kolejnego ataku też nie udało się jej uniknąć. Mrowienie dotkniętej skóry podnosiło poziom adrenaliny. Yuffie cudem wywinęła się, przyklękając i odskakując z tej pozycji do tyłu. Na próżno jednak, jak przekonała się, kiedy poczuła gorący oddech przy uchu.

- Lady Kisaragi, jestem pod wrażeniem,- w głosie kobiety nie było nawet cienia szyderstwa. Komplementy w jej ustach stanowiły rzadkość, i Yuffie nauczyła się czerpać dumę z suchych stwierdzeń, które kiedyś uznałaby za obraźliwe. Zadrżała.

Prawda była taka, że nawet nie chcąc dorosnąć, Yuffie powoli stawała się przyszłą władczynią Wutai. Już w chwili obecnej sprawowała większość oficjalnych funkcji w imieniu swego ojca, Godo - teraz coraz bardziej podupadającego na zdrowiu, a niegdyś dumnego i potężnego wojownika. Zapewne, za kilka lat, ponieważ tyle dawali mu ostrożni lekarze, zasiądzie na tronie i poślubi odpowiedniego mężczyznę, który zapewni ciągłość królewskiej krwi. Spekulacje już teraz rozbrzmiewały za zasłonami dworu.

Vincent Valentine byłby zaskoczony tym, jak często padało jego imię. Yuffie jednak wiedziała, że o ile zaspokoiłoby to wymagane pozory, tego typu układ nie miał najmniejszych szans. W końcu celem małżeństwa były dzieci. Ród ojca nie miał takiego znaczenia, jeśliby on sam mógł poszczycić się odpowiednią sławą, czego rewolwerowcowi nie można było odmówić. Sama przez pewien czas zastanawiała się, czy aby nie zaproponować pozycji Cloudowi. Myśl była uciszana równie szybko jak pojawiała się. Popatrzyłby na nią dziwnie i odwrócił się, wychodząc. Na tyle to go znała.

- Lady Kisaragi,- kobieta upomniała ją delikatnie.- Nie powinnaś zapominać o sytuacji, w której się znajdujesz, i oddawać marzeniom.

- Przestań. Dziś nie mam ochoty na naukę.- Yuffie stwierdziła agresywnie. Odwróciła się i zarzuciła ramiona na szyję kobiety.- Mam ochotę na coś całkowicie innego, teraz,- uniosła się na palcach i zbliżyła do siebie twarz kobiety, całując ją głęboko, wpijając palce w jej włosy. Jeden oddech później uderzyła plecami o kolumnę, i te zwinne, utalentowane dłonie przesuwały się po wewnętrznej stronie uda… I nagle zniknęły.

Yuffie syknęła, otwierając oczy na kaszlnięcie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

- Tak!

- Nie,- kobieta powróciła do stolika, nie zwracając uwagi na rozczarowaną księżniczkę. Wskazała miejsce naprzeciw siebie wyczuwając wahanie mężczyzny.- Przy mnie nie musisz się krępować, Veld.

- Czas ci służy, Teela,- były Turk skinął nieznacznie głową.

- Z niewielką pomocą, służy wszystkim,- kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Yuffie poczuła przypływ zazdrości, jak za każdym razem, kiedy widziała ich oboje razem. Nie łączyło ich nic więcej, niż znajomość i wspólna przeszłość, ale swoboda, która odczuwali w swoim towarzystwie i lekkość, z jaką Teela odnosiła się do Velda… Księżniczka mogła tylko o tym marzyć.

- Mam nowiny od naszych przyjaciół,- mężczyzna spojrzał przelotnie na Yuffie siadającą obok brunetki.

- Jesteś w towarzystwie przyszłej królowej Wutai, możesz mówić swobodnie,- księżniczka sarknęła. Teela tylko przymknęła oczy.

- Widziano Czarodzieja w okolicach Północnego Krateru. Rudy donosi też o podwyższonej aktywności na obrzeżach Midgaru, najprawdopodobniej nasz stary przyjaciel,- ton, jakim Veld wymówił ostatnie słowa nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że nie była to osoba darzona sympatią w najmniejszym stopniu.- Na chwilę obecną nie może zebrać więcej informacji nie demaskując się.

- Wiemy, czego poszukuje Czarodziej?

Veld pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Pomijając kwestie jego… stabilności, możemy przewidzieć kilka celów. Łącznie z dziedzictwem Kilmistera albo pozostałościami Projektu J.

- Myślisz, że chce schwytać Kameleona?- Teela westchnęła, przesuwając palcami po blacie stolika.

- Stworzono 'tylko' trójkę,- mężczyzna spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.- Oboje wiemy, gdzie się znajdują. Wiemy też, który dokładnie byłby jego celem.

- Kage.

- Dokładnie. Pozostaje pytanie, po co byłby potrzebny mu Kameleon w jego obecnym stanie?

- Jeśli zbiera armię, Kameleon byłby bezcenny, gdyby posiadał kody dostępu. Kodów Kage nie zna nikt. Jeśli chce uzyskać współpracę starego przyjaciela, nawet martwy, Kage wart jest każdego ryzyka. Na razie mamy zbyt mało danych, Veld.

- Shinra odnalazł fragment akt Gestalt,- Turk powiedział nagle.- Wprowadził je do gry natychmiastowo. Musimy liczyć się z interferencją z jego strony.

- Sheesh, Shinra zawsze knuje. Mówisz, jakby było to coś nowego,- Yuffie nie wytrzymała, wystawiając oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Velda.- Z tego, co gadasz, to to jedno rozumiem.

- Czy nasz drugi stary przyjaciel może chronić Kameleona?- Teela zignorowała wybuch księżniczki.

- Nie mam z nim kontaktu. Jeśli odezwie się, zamierzam go o to poprosić.

- A ktoś może mi powiedzieć, o co tak w zasadzie w tym wszystkim chodzi?- Kobieta ujęła dłoń Yuffie i uniosła jej palce ku swoim ustom.

- Lady Kisaragi, niewykluczone, że niedługo rozpęta się nowa wojna, do której przygotowujemy się już od dłuższego czasu i zajdzie potrzeba, byś wykorzystała wszystkie moje nauki. Wszystkie,- podkreśliła.

- …jak niedługo?- Księżniczka zbladła, widząc w myślach obraz, którego nie chciała nigdy więcej oglądać.

- Jutro, za tydzień, miesiąc, może dziesięć lat. Mimo to zawsze za wcześnie.

- Jak zwykle, mówicie samymi zagadkami. Myślę, że ktoś powinien mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć,- Yuffie wstała, niezadowolona.- Mam dużo zajęć,- dodała.

Veld odezwał się chwilę po ucichnięciu jej kroków.

- Może powinnaś przedstawić jej sytuację?

- Wiedza jest obosiecznym ostrzem. Wystarczy, że wie o niebezpieczeństwie. Nie musi obawiać się potencjalnego horroru tego, co się zbliża.

- Znalazłaś swój spokój, jak widzę. Cieszę się.

Teela uśmiechnęła się, trochę przekornie.

- Krew na moich rękach niemal już wyblakła. Ta, która splami moje dłonie w przyszłości, nie będzie wymagała pokuty.- Veld roześmiał się. Potarł bliznę na policzku.

- Wszyscy zadajemy sobie pokutę, w ten czy inny sposób,- westchnął.- Dobrze było cię zobaczyć.

- Przekaż moje pozdrowienia Felicji.

- Dziękuję, przekażę. Dbaj o siebie, Teela,- Veld skłonił się lekko i wyszedł.

Teraz już samotnie, kobieta siedziała, rozmyślając nad przeszłością. Tej samej nocy Yuffie sennie wtuliła się w jej ramię i wymruczała cicho:

- …twoje dłonie są czyste, sensei…

Teela nie zmrużyła oka do rana.

* * *

><p>Wytropienie smoka nie było trudne – pozostawił za sobą bardzo wyraźny ślad. Połamana roślinność, w tym drzewa, nie rozmazywały się nawet w najbardziej ulewnym deszczu. Z przekleństwem na ustach Cloud odsunął z oczu mokre włosy.<p>

W obecnej sytuacji, co było jej jedyną zaletą, smok nie był w stanie go wywęszyć, ale on sam miał ograniczoną widoczność, a ulewa zagłuszała nawet jego własny oddech. Blondyn przesunął palcami po żółtej materii i podążył w wyczuwanym kierunku. Na samej granicy pola działania zaklęcia było coś jeszcze, ze znajomą nutą czerwonej barwy, ale tym mógł zając się później. Teraz był zbyt blisko osiedli.

Grzęznąc w błocie Cloud mozolnie pokonywał kolejne metry, aż dotarł do polany z powyrywanymi z gleby drzewami. Smok najwyraźniej spał skulony w namiastce gniazda wzniesionego z pni. Na oko był młody, pewnie miał zaledwie kilkanaście lat, sądząc po kształcie płyt kostnych samica.

Kiedy w górach brakło miejsca, to właśnie samice wyruszały na poszukiwanie nowych lęgowisk, samce dołączały do nich tylko w okresie godowym. Jej obecność można by było uznać za naturalną, gdyby nie agresywność, oraz fakt, że w ostatnich latach populacja nibelskich smoków utrzymywała się na stabilnym poziomie i nie zachodziła potrzeba migracji, a już na pewno nie na taką odległość.

Blondyn ujął rękojeść miecza i sprawdził materię, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż konieczności. Palcami dotknął wstążki przewiązanej na ramieniu. Sprawa była prosta, o ile uda mu się podejść bliżej nie budząc stworzenia. Powoli, uważając na swoje kroki, zaczął podchodzić do smoka.

Bestia poderwała się, wściekle rycząc. Cloud zaklął, pewien, że jej nie zbudził, przynajmniej nie dźwiękiem, i zmienił pozycję stóp, aby przygotować się na uderzenie. Smok był szybki i zwinny – siła ciosu niemal rzuciła go do tyłu, kiedy śliskie błoto poddało się pod naciskiem. Pazury wykrzesały iskry na ostrzu miecza.

Gorszej sytuacji nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Z przytłumionymi zmysłami, na niepewnym i nierozpoznanym podłożu, przeciwko oszalałemu stworzeniu. Blondyn skoczył w bok, oczekując na atak, który nie nastąpił. Smok wycofał się i wzbił w powietrze, zaraz znikając za ścianą deszczu. Miarowy łopot ciężkich skrzydeł raz po raz przebijał się przez nieustanny szum ulewy. Zwierzę nie zamierzało odlecieć, teraz polowało na niego.

Z niemal ludzkim wrzaskiem samica zanurkowała i Cloud przetoczył się po ziemi unikając jej szczęk. Należało skończyć te walkę. Blondyn rozejrzał się szybko, po czym przymknął oczy, nasłuchując. Głuche uderzenia skrzydeł zbliżały się. Wziął dwa uspokajające oddechy i ruszył biegiem, jednocześnie uwalniając zaklęcie zawarte w materii. Głownia miecza rozżarzyła się do czerwoności, krople wody parowały w odległości kilku centymetrów od metalu.

Tym razem był gotowy.

W ostatniej chwili przyklęknął i uniósł miecz ku górze, rozpruwając gardziel i podbrzusze smoka, który zawył i zwalił się na ziemię kilka metrów dalej. Mężczyzna wywinął się spod miotającego się ogona. Teraz zwierzę kwiliło w bólu, próbując podnieść się na bezwładnych łapach. Obszedł je ostrożnie i zbliżył się do karku stworzenia, szybkim ruchem kończąc jego cierpienie. Przyklęknął przy pełnym kłów pysku.

Nie, jednak samiec, co jeszcze bardziej komplikowało sytuację. Poza okresem godowym samce pozostawały na swoim terytorium i nie miały powodu przemieszczać się. Płyty kostne na łbie były lekko zdeformowane, ale nie wskazywały na mutację mako. Cloud uniósł palec do ust i polizał pokrywającą go krew – również normalna. Jego uwagę przykuł biały błysk za jedną z łusek. Z rosnącym niepokojem schwycił róg zamoczonego papieru i ku swojemu zdziwieniu wyciągnął przemoczoną kopertę.

Wewnątrz była jedna kartka i dwa zapisane na niej słowa, które zmroziły mu krew w żyłach.

Dar Bogini.

Blondyn wstał i wybrał numer w PHS.

- Słucham, Cloud?

- Załatwiłem twój problem.

- Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny. Pieniądze czekają na ciebie, jak tylko wrócisz.

Blondyn milczał.

- Jesteś tam?

- Pieniądze przekaż Tifie. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia w okolicy.

- Rozumiem. Coś jeszcze?

Cloud rozłączył się bez odpowiedzi.

* * *

><p>Rufus, niczym zahipnotyzowany, patrzył na Reno, który siedział rozwalony na kanapie, z krawatem zawiązanym na czole, i właśnie dłubał w nosie. Sądząc po czasie i zapale, dokopał się do nowych pokładów. Shinra rozdarty był pomiędzy czystym podziwem a obrzydzeniem, pomiędzy innymi rzeczami.<p>

- Jesteś tam?- Zapytał swojego rozmówcę.

- Pieniądze przekaż Tifie. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia w okolicy.

Tak, przynęta została zarzucona. Ciekawe, co się na nią złapie – i kiedy.

- Rozumiem. Coś jeszcze?- Odpowiedział mu trzask kończonego połączenia. Typowe.

Rudzielec wytarł dłoń w obicie kanapy i Rufusa niemal zemdliło. Zanotował sobie, by w tym miejscu posadzić Scarlet, kiedy następnym razem postanowi prześladować go swoją obecnością. Potem spalić kanapę i zamówić nową. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, najwięcej wydawał na wymianę kanapy w swoim biurze, i to wyłącznie z powodu Reno.

- Reno.

- Uhuh?- Turk spojrzał na niego leniwie.

- Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale twoje maniery są obrzydliwe, i gdyby nie to, że jesteś użytecznym pracownikiem, już dawno zostawiłbym cię przywiązanego nago do drzewa w okolicy odwiedzanej przez Malboro.

- Aw,- Reno uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Wiedziałem, że Szef mnie kocha, Szefie.

Rufus wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

- Idź. Po prostu idź. Byle z dala ode mnie.


End file.
